guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kyuubi no Youko/Nightfall info
When I tried to write new Nightfall features, just something about 1-2 minutes later, Barek started this article in my talk page, but as it is long, I gave it here. Can you provide a link to where Gaile Gray published the information you added to Guild Wars Nightfall? Was it in a forum, or elsewhere? --- Barek (talk • ) - 02:21, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :It is (at least from my info) somewhere on GuildWarsGuru.Com and GWOnline.Net forums, though, this info I gave there is from translated and shortened version (the important things) here (but it is in Czech and you might not understand it ;) —Kyuubi no Youko 02:34, 26 July 2006 (CDT) (PS: sign yourself with —~~~~ in the end of your post ;) :Rumors have it, that there may be another storage options too ;) —Kyuubi no Youko 02:36, 26 July 2006 (CDT) ::Sorry, I normally do sign, just added it in above. --- Barek (talk • ) - 02:37, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :::Hmmm, I've asked on Nightfall's article if anyone has the source as well. A translation from a site that doesn't offer a source itself isn't evidence of the features. I would want to see either a forum post by Gaile Gray, or captures of her in-game dialog. --- Barek (talk • ) - 02:40, 26 July 2006 (CDT) ::::I also forgot to say one important thing: on that Czech site is sentence: "Info z chat logu Gaile Gray, která včera navštívila Shing Jea Monastery a konečně zdělila i několik určitých a zajímavých informací," which means: "Info taken from chat log with Gaile Gray, who visited Shing Jea Monastery yesterday and finally told us a few of certain and interesting information" If you do not believe me, don't, it's just that these people never lied to us. — Kyuubi no Youko 02:49, 26 July 2006 (CDT) ::::You're Kurzick, as I thought... —Kyuubi no Youko 02:54, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :::::It's not that I don't believe you. The problem is that we have a precedent of only including officially announced information. Unfortuneately, the Czech info appears to be a translation of this, which is a third party's recollection of something Gaile said in-game. I'm not saying that the person is in error, only that unless we can find an official ArenaNet announcement, or a post by Gaile Gray, or captures of the referenced in-game dialog, then it's really just hearsay, and not official. It could go into the discussion page as unofficial, but probably doesn't belong in the article itself. --- Barek (talk • ) - 02:57, 26 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::Gaile Gray isn't official enough to you? As it seems, I really aren't the only one person having these info in mind, am I? As I know, Gaile couldn't be in all or at least more districts at once — she could be only in one district. In Shing Jea Monastery in just one district - tell me how many people are there in average. SJM isn't one of the cities where are all people of the world as Lion's Arch or Kaineng Center, so? There cannot be many evidences, can they? And tell me, before Factions aired: was info about Assassin or Ritualist official? Yes? How many people heard that? Just a few and all other people just thought, that it must be true — some "ninja" must be in Asia. But the real info wasn't so official, it was official just few days before GWF PvP weekend. This is something similar, but with one difference; thus that other people/person doesn't believe it. And if you don't believe, isn't it at least logical, what I wrote: two more slots for existing accounts, four slots for new account, after PvP comes PvE; it is at least very very very probable. And Gaile is at least very very very official to me. —Kyuubi no Youko 03:11, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :::::::Gaile is official, and if we can find a forum post by her, or screen captures of what she said, that would be official documentation. What we have as a source is someone posting their recollection of what Gaile said in-game. That is not an official source. Maybe they recalled correctly, maybe they did not, maybe they inserted some of their own spin/interpretation/or hopes into it, or not. The problem is that without some sort of solid evidence that it is an accurate presentation of what Gaile said, all we have is hearsay. :::::::FYI: This is the same policy that GuildWiki used for the Factions release - only publishing information that came directly from an official source, no hearsay, secondhand info, or retailer site info was kept in the article until it was officially confirmed. --- Barek (talk • ) - 03:15, 26 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::::All you get is hearsay, though nothing will be official until it is released as a game, not as Barek's deletion of facts heard by few people — it's you against people yesterday playing in SJM — one VS tens. And what you said in history was a bit rude — in your staircase, delete the stair of Czech translation in your mind (it can't be deleted in history, however, I think), because you found an English not-translation, just "Guru posting of a recollection of Gaile's comments in-game". Or isn't Guru, an Elite fansite by guildwars.com here official enough to you too? —Kyuubi no Youko 03:30, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :::::::::Actually, it's not Guru's posting. It's the posting of a user on their forums. If it's published by ArenaNet, or posted by Gaile Gray, or we have screen captures of Gail Gray saying it, then it's official. That does and will come prior to release, just as it did for Factions. --- Barek (talk • ) - 03:38, 26 July 2006 (CDT) This talk went simultaneously and afterwards continued here.